Maning Up For You
by xStrawberryShayx
Summary: Ken was simply curious of Minako. But as time go by, feelings became a curiosity as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not know anything about Featherman R and I do not own P3P. That would be awesome though.

* * *

As Ken entered the dorm, he swore he heard a familiar song. It was coming from the T.V. in the lounge that his dorm mates rarely use.

As he looked at the familiar figure sitting in front of the black box. He couldn't help but felt very confused.

It was Arisato Minako, his senpai, his leader, his inspiration other than Sanada, watching T.V. showing the Featherman R theme song.

As Ken closed the dorm's door, Minako looked back at him and gave him a friendly wave. "Welcome back, Amada-san," she said with a smile.

Ken gave her a nod, not finding the right words to say to Minako.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Minako invited him to watch Featherman R with her. Ken refused politely which made Minako frowned a little.

"Why not?" Ken can't believe she asked that question to him. He was trying to be manly and matured. Everybody knew that, yet she was inviting him to watch a silly cartoon.

"I'm too old for it," Ken said proudly."Aren't you also old for that too, Minako-san?"

Minako shrugged and just continue watching the show. Ken tried his best not looking at the screen.

'I'm too old for it' Ken thought over and over in his head and went up his room.

He was new to the dorm so he was adapting the ages of his fellow dorm mates. As Ken entered the room he went to his desk and was looking for something precious to him other than his key to his old house.

'Where is it?' Ken looked frantically everywhere for his precious item and was nowhere to be found. He was on the verge of crying if he can't find it sooner.

He was about to go to bed until a knock on the door was heard on his heard. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Minako's voice was muffled by the door. Ken was curious and what she wanted and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I got you something" Minako said with a smile. "Guess"

Ken thought for a few moments what the object could be. A new handheld? He mentally slapped himself for thinking of that. He was a man now, he didn't need a silly videogame.

Minako brought out the item she was hiding behind her back. Seeing the item Ken wanted to jump around in joy. It was the Featherman R latest figure. It was only sold in U.S.A and was limited edition.

"How did you get this?" Ken's voice was filled and surprise it was **impossible **to own it in Japan.

Minako was proud that Ken liked the present she gave him. It was very obvious that the boy liked the show. Even through his tsundere-ness.

Minako used her pointer to lips while making a small pout. It was one the faces mostly everyone thought was adorable.

"It's. a. secret~" And as Minako finished her sentece she turned her back on Ken and skipped back downstairs to continue her program. Ken looked at the figure and was simply grateful to Minako. He knew she was nice. Everybody at the dorm simply love her.

But not **THIS** nice.

Ken wanted to make it up for her. But what can he give her that simply will make her blow her mind? He didn't really knew anything about her. He just met her a few days ago, yet she gave something to him that was simply amazing.

So the next day Ken thought of asking Minako what she wants tomorrow.

'But that would be too obvious I would give her something.' Ken thought in his mind. So tried asking everybody in the dorm what would be nice to give her.

**You should give her a new** **naginata - **Akihiko**  
**

**You should get her a revealing swimsuit - **Junpei

**Maybe you could bake something for her, I could help you - **Fuuka

**Maybe you could take out Ramen for her. Just don't give to her when it's soggy -**Mitsuru

**Woof! Woof! -**Koromaru

"Wait, why am I asking you?" Ken thought loudly. Koromaru was offended by this and went outside to the shrine which made Ken feel guilty.

The suggestions didn't really help Ken.

He was too young to buy armed weapons, Ramen was too simple, He might get slapped with the swimsuit, and Fuuka's cooking isn't really the best idea. He sighed and slumped in the couch not knowing what to give Minako.

"You know slouching isn't good for your posture." A voiced surprised Ken which made him jump a little. The voice giggled at his reaction which made Ken angry. He was about to complain what his problem was until he knew the figure.

"Oh hi, Minako!" Ken almost gave out his plans for her.

"Yo!" Minako said with a peace sign.

"..Woof, woof." Koromaru barked at Minako trying to tell her something.

"He said Ken is trying to get you a present." Aigis translated for Koromaru. Ken glared at Koromaru for letting out his secret.

Minako blinked a few times and finally opened her mouth to say something. "Why?"

Ken didn't want to explain it to her simply because it was kinda emberassing to say. But Ken said it in a whisper hoping Minako wouldn't hear.

Minako gave Ken a grateful smile "You don't really have to do that, the only present I want from you is your kindness."

Ken was confused on what Minako said and was about to ask what she meant. But simply tried to understand it himself.

But that didn't mean Ken was going to give up to give Minako something.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday, early morning. Ken decided to take a walk to look for something for Minako.

As he was about to leave the dorm. A voice stop him from doing so. "Amada-san?"

Ken turned around and stared at Minako for a few seconds. She was wearing an Orange cutsew, her favorite outfit for the summer.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked. She wasn't worried or anything. She was just simply bored and maybe she could take part of the activity the ten-year old boy was doing.

"Just a walk around" Ken half-lied. He really wanted to surprise Minako. But Koromaru blew it last night.

"Can I come?" Minako was really bored and had nothing to do. Last week was the last time she saw Akinari. It was very depressing for her the next 3 days. She wanted something to get it off her mind. And thought a walk around would be the perfect oppurtunity.

Ken just gave in and went out with Minako. It might a better oppurtunity, he could learn more about her and maybe find the perfect gift.

Ken decided to go Wuck to grab a bite with Minako. He would ask Minako what she wanted but he wanted to find out if she will protest.

Minako simply said nothing and stand in-line for the cashier. "What do you want Amada-san?" Minako asked.

"You know, Minako-san.." Ken trailed. He never realized how formal Minako was. She called everybody else their first name. Heck, she even called Sanada-san a nickname. Ken thought it was ridiculous a girl could be. "You don't really have to call me by my last name."

Minako just shrugged and thought for a little while. "Is it ok, if i called you Amada-senpai?" Minako asked curiously. Ken face-palmed he couldn't tell if Minako was very formal... or an idiot. Ken gave Minako a glaring expression. Sighed and turn around. Minako felt guilty.

"I'm sorry was it something I said?" Ken really wanted to stand-up and give Minako a pat on the back. But since it was a public place a man shouldn't embarassed himself. Ken just shook his head and ordered the Wuck fries. After a few moments of silence Ken decided to start a conversation with Minako.

"Sooo... May I asked why you joined S.E.E.S?" Ken asked.

"Meh, I would tell you but it might be too long and boring for you," Minako said truthfully. But Ken was really curious. Everybody had a reason, what was her reason?

"No, seriously, I'm interested." Ken smiled at Minako at the end of his sentence. Minako looked away from the first second he smiled. Which made Ken more curious about her.

"Well," Minako started. "At first I didn't knew. It was something I had to do. It's not like I have anything else to do for a whole year with the people at the dorm. So I simply went along with it" Ken nodded understanding the human-being in front of him a little better.

"But then, I met someone." Minako giggled mid-sentence. "He became very precious to me. And i didn't want to loose him. I wanted to protect him, and maybe someday..." Minako trailed off. Her face was flushed and hit herself several times to make the blushing stop. She just gave Ken a smile and the end of her actions. "Nevermind"

Ken stared at Minako, she became very interesting to Ken minute by minute. It was obvious that special someone to Minako is a guy. Most girls think that way. There was a lot of guys in the dorm. And many boys in her school as well. She had to fall for somebody listed the guys she could fall for in his head.

Akihiko

Junpei

and... Shinji.

Ken would be very dissappointed in Minako if he had fallen for ...**him**. He simply despised that man with pure-hatred. Ken could only hope that Minako haden't fall for a man like him.

"Do you like this person, Minako-san?" Minako became flushed with Ken's questions like she was a few minutes ago. Ken couldn't help but find her actions and reactions. Cute.

Not like **cute** cute. But like a little sister or something cute. Ken couldn't see Minako any other way than that. Other than a leader.

Ken just simply ate the Wuck fries that was always soggy. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. I mean the only reason Ken came to see how nice Minako was. But at least, he learned something about Minako. Sure it wasn't much and didn't help to find Minako what he needed to give her. But it was SOMETHING, right?

After going back to the dorm greeted by several dormmates Ken sat next to Koromaru on the floor to play with him for a while. He took a glance and saw Minako sitting next to Akihiko on the couch. He didn't meant to listen their conversation. They were simply so loud that he can hear.

"Where have you been..?" Akihiko asked. He had a sincere smile on Minako while Minako simply giggled at his question.

"I just hang out with Ken at the Wuck." Akihiko chuckled. He loved listening to Minako's voice. "Careful, he might steal you from me." That made Ken perked up. He had no intention of stealing Minako. Why did Akihiko have to worry?

'Well maybe it was just a joke.' Ken thought.

"Don't be silly, Aki"

"Somebody remembered what to call me" Akihiko smile grew wider and had his cheeks flushed. He simply loved her and everybody could see that.

"Blah, blah, kiss, kiss" Junpei said. He didn't want to see any making-out action with the two. Sure, he might do it with Chidori someday but at least it will be in private.

"Shut up, Stupei. Let them have their moment." Yukari called out. The girls were fangirl-ing on the scene the two were making. Which left the couple blush. Akihiko laid down on Minako's lap on took a nap.

'_Older people are confusing_' Ken thought silently


	3. Chapter 3

Junpei grabbed the keys to enter the dorm as he locked the door to his room. Last time he left it unlocked Mitsuru called the police. It wasn't his fault though.

'Maybe I should clean more room, later...Sike." Junpei said to himself with a carefree grin. Cleaning can wait. Chidori can't.

As Junpei went down the stairs he noticed Ken all alone in the lounge by himself. He looked lost in thought. Junpei took several minuest to try and figure out what the boy was thinking. He was never easy to read to Junpei. Junpei is an old perv. Ken is an old man. The possibilities are endless.

Junpei pondered to try adn read Ken's mind. He thought about asking him to go to the hospital with him. But it might not be his style. Junpei just shrugged to himself and decided to leave. But before Junpei closed the door completely, Ken jumped off his chair and yelled "I got it."

"Ken," Junpei said.

"Yeah?"

"You gave me a fucking heart attack." And with that sentence Junpei slammed the door. Leaving a confused Ken at the lounge.

"I barely whispered," Ken said to himself. Yeah, Ken, that was a freaking scream. Barely was the right word.

* * *

Ken went inside Iwatodai Strip Mall. Looking from left to right over and over again. After finding the right shop Ken smiled and went in the perfect store and bought the present for Minako.

'I would give it to her now,' Ken thought with a smile on his face. 'But I rather surprise her.' Ken had a mischevious smirk on his face. He simply can't wait to give Minako the perfect present

* * *

As Ken entered the dorm, he noticed he was out rather late. It was 7:00pm. Ken was thankful that he didn't have a curfew.

"Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka greeted Ken while staring out her laptop. Apparantely she was watching a baby omnomnom-ing a cat. Classy.

"Hi Fuuka-senpai, is Minako-san home?" Ken wanted to spend more time with the leader to make sure if the present was perfect. And he bought something for today for her. Not that it means anything. It was more like a subsitute gift. He wanted to lower her expectations. But he gotta admit, when he bought the flower, the clerk giggled for some reason.

"Somebody looking for me?" Minako appeared behind Ken like a ninja, which gave Ken a slight heart-attack. Junpei saw his reaction and thought of it as a revenge from this morning.

"Thanks, Mina-tan!"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind" Minako gave Junpei a looked of confusion. He would ask the man, but she was more curious on the reason why Ken was looking for her.

"Need anything Anada-senpai?" Minako asked. Ken forgot to say 'no' for calling him a senpai. She was the leader. She had no right on calling him senpai.

"Senpai?" Yukari asked on the couch sitting next to Fuuka.

"Ken-kun did you bribed her or something." Fuuka laughed on Yukari's remark. Ken couldn't believe his ears. Ken shoved an item to Minako's hand and just walked away to his room. Maybe some other time. But now, he was not in the mood.

Confused on what happened, Minako looked at the object that Ken shoved in her hand. Yukari was looking at the object on disbelief. "Minako-chan, what is that?"

"A sunflower," Minako said bluntly.

"Ken is so sweet~!" Yukari squealed.

Minako looked at Yukari like she was crazy. She decided to ignore the pink woman and put the flower in a vase in her room. After that she went down the lounge and decided to sleep on Akihiko's lap.

* * *

**The story might be slow but next chapter a big event is happening x3 It was kinda short too. sorry about that D: **


	4. Chapter 4

Minako slumped down on her desk after studying for 3 hours. Midterms are coming so it would be kinda stressful on the girl. She decided to go out and get some fresh air. As going down the lounge she saw the ten-year old boy on standing by himself. He looked bored so Minako decided to invite him out.

"Amada-san?" The boy looked at Minako happy to see her. Something that will cure his boredom has finally come.

"Yes, Minako-san?"

"Wanna go out today?" Ken nodded which made the girl smile. It has been while since the two have been hanging out together.

* * *

They decided to go in book-on, Ken tried his best to not get excited on the mangas that were on the shelf.

'_Why did she want to go here?_ ' Ken thought to himself as he looked around.

When his eyes landed on Minako, he gasped silently.

On her hands was the newest Featherman R manga. Even though Ken saw her watch the show before, it still surprised him that an adult would buy it.

Minako took a glance at Ken staring at the manga she had in her hands. Ken had made her self-conscious with the obsession for it.

"Staring is rude," Minako said as she puffed her cheeks. One of the cute actions she does.

Ken shook his head when he realized he was staring for too long.

"Sorry, Minako-san," Ken said apologetically. "It's just weird that an adult woman likes manga."

Minako giggled at Ken's action. A lot get surprised by her obsessions one of them is eating too much. She was just thankful Akihiko liked that in a girl.

"Are you gonna buy one too, Amada-san?" Ken thought about it for a moment. Did he really wanted it? I mean manga made him look like a child. But after finding out Minako reads it too, he didn't feel that childish about it.

Ken reached into his pocket in the shorts he was wearing. Realizing the pocket was empty, he frowned at this. Minako noticed and checked her wallet.

"I have enough money to buy two, Amada-san," Ken looked up at Minako. She had a sincere smile on her face which made Ken blushed a little.

'She has a pretty smile,' Ken thought. 'I would have enough if I hadn't bought Minako's present too early.' Ken sighed and looked at Minako directly on her eyes.

"You don't have to Minako-san, I'll buy it next time," Minako gave Ken a disapproving look.

"You need to respect your elders, Amada-san.'' Minako said while shaking her head. Without Ken's approval she went to the cashier to buy two Featherman R manga.

The cashier recognized Minako and gave a snicker. "I know you like the manga, Minako. But I think buying two of the same manga is kinda dumb."

Minako pouted at the cashier, she obviously knows that. Can't he see she has a friend with him?

Minako pointed at Ken to the cashier. "Stupid, Minato-kun"

"Ah~ So scary, Mina!" Minako and Minato laughed while Ken was there confused.

'_She knows him?_ '

"Isn't he too young to date you, Mina-chan" Minato jokingly said while putting the manga in a paper bag. Minako hit him in the arm while having a flushed face. For some reason, teasing Minako is a favorite activity.

Minako snatched the paper bag from Minato's hand and shot her tongue at him. Minato's only reaction was to wink at it while snickering.

Minako turned around to look at Ken. Her pissed of look changed back to gentle and sincere. "Ready to go, Amada-san?"

Ken nodded and followed Minako out the door as he turned around he saw Minato mouthed 'Good luck'.

'I will never understand adults' He thought as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Minako and Ken were at the library to read the manga they just bought. But they were thrown out because of Ken yelling out of excitement. Ken had never been embarrassed before in his life.

"Sorry, Minako-san," Ken said as they're walking home. He thought Minako felt embarrassed around him and never thought of hanging around him again.

"What for?" Minako gave a confused look, "I had fun today."

Ken looked at Minako like she was insane. He was quiet and when he was supposed to be quiet he yelled on top of his lungs.

"It was fun reading with you," Minako smiled. "We should do it again sometime."

"I would love that, Minako-san" Ken thought for a while and spoke up "In one condition"

"Hm?" Minako gave Ken a what-are-you-talking-about look which made Ken hold a laugh a little.

"You have to call me Ken," Ken said.

"Just Ken?" Minako asked. Ken nodded at her question.

"But it was fun calling you by your last name," Minako jokingly said.

Ken frowned at Minako and looked away from her making Minako guilty. "I'm kidding" Minako said while flailing her arms. Ken laughed her reaction which made Minako pout a little.

"I know," Ken winked at Minako and ran ahead to the dorm, leaving Minako behind.

"Ken, not fair!" Minako yelled far away trying to catch up with Ken.

'I should've have join track.' Minako thought to herself while panting.

* * *

Ken barged in the dorm getting some looks from his dorm mates. He went on his knees and panted hardly on the floor. His forehead had sweat that was dripping down to his neck. He went inside the bathroom ignoring the looks of the dorm mates and the door opening to reveal an angry Minako.

"Mina-tan what the hell, happened!?" Junpei said with a frightening tone.

Ken snickered on what he has done with Minako he looked at the bathroom mirror revealing his normal face.

'_Today was fun_' Ken thought to himself. He remembered Minako's smile at Book On.

After the remembering that image he looked at the mirror again. He was questioning the image that has change.

"Am I…. blushing?"

* * *

** i know i said i was gonna update this tomorrow, writing is just fun, i can't help myself**


	5. Chapter 5

Ken was confused on the reflection the mirror was showing. His cheeks were read and his heart was throbbing.

'_Maybe because I ran?' _Ken thought to himself, trying to think more positive.

Ken walked out of the bathroom trying to avoid getting caught by a pissed of Minako. But then he noticed something. '_Crap! My manga'._

He remembered that he just dropped the manga when he fell on his knees to his house. He figured that he will get it tomorrow morning. Ken ignored the problem and move quietly to go to the stairs.

"Amada Ken you're dead!" And after hearing that sentence, Ken was tackled to the ground by a certain brunette. The girl was on top of him glaring the younger boy under him.

"H-Hey Minako-s-san," Ken stuttered, worrying the torture the girl was gonna give him. He tried to squirm away from the girl, but she was heavy enough to keep him down.

Minako gave the boy an evil grinned which freaked out Ken more. And what was embarrassing that his fellow dorm mates were saying to their actions.

"Hey Akihiko-senpai," Junpei said trying to get the attention of his silver-haired senpai.

"Hm?"

"You think she's gonna rape him?" Akihiko glared at the capped boy and gave Yukari a look. Yukari smiled at this look and gladly nodded. She stood up and sat next to Junpei, switching places with her senpai.

"Hi Junpei," Yukari said smiling at Junpei. Junpei opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Yukari kicking him in the shin. Akihiko gave her an approving look. And his thoughts were interrupted by Ken.

"Mi-Minako-san S-S-Stop! PLEASE! Hahaha!" Everybody looked at Ken who was laughing his butt off slamming the carpeted floor every second.

* * *

Minako had his hands around Ken's hips tickling the boy under him. She was smirking on the revenge she was giving Ken.

Everybody laughed cheerfully at the dorm of the actions of the two.

Ken was breathing heavily; he couldn't breathe with too much laughing.

"I'll get you back Minako-san," Ken said with pride. He wouldn't let that slip away.

"We'll see about that." Minako gave Ken a wink and finally got off him. She offered Ken her hand to stand up but Ken looked away with a flustered face.

"What's wrong, Ken?"

"Uhmm… How should I put this? I can see your underwear from here," Ken said as he got more flustered than before.

Minako gave a squeal while covering a her underwear from Ken.

"Why, you little…" Akihiko was gonna go there to hit Ken but Junpei help him before doing any damage to the younger boy.

"Woah, Senpai, he's just a kid!"

"Get off of me Junpei!" Akihiko fought Junpei's grip while Junpei struggled to hold him. Minako just ran over there to try to stop Akihiko.

Minako tip-toed to Akihiko's ear and whispered something only he can hear.

Minako pulled away while giving Akihiko a smirk.

After looking at everyone else she smiled brightly and said energetically "Well, I'm tired so.. Night-night!"

Minako ran up the stairs not before she gave Akihiko another wink.

Every looked at Akihiko. He was sweaty, he was fidgety, and he was read as a tomato.

He recalled what Minako said to him one more time.

"_Don't worry Aki,I was wearing only granny panties. Next time I'm spending with you I'm getting the laciest underwear I have"_

After recalling the voice Akihiko fainted.

* * *

**Yuuup… Rated T everybody. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ken just got up from slumber, he stretched and gave out a small yawn. As he opened his eyes he looked at the present on top of his desk.

'_Minako's present.' _Ken sighed, he forgot to wrap her present with gift paper. Ken decided to note it on a sticky note and stick it in his calendar. He noticed today was the 2/7.

'_Nothing special coming up'_ Ken just shrugged and took out Minako's present out to clean. It has to be good as new.

Ken went down stairs to see everyone at the dorm laying around, Koromaru ran up to him to greet the young boy.

"Hey, Koromaru," Ken smiled at the dog. He went to see if everybody is present. Fuuka was of course focused on her laptop typing away who knows what. Junpei was just slouching in the couch between Yukari and Aigis. Mitsuru had the Kirijo business to attend so he really didn't try to find her. He notice three people missing. So Ken checks the Kitchen to see what was there.

As Ken entered he saw the three people who were missing; Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Minako. Ken greeted the three who simply just greeted back at him.

Akihiko was at the coffee maker making some extra coffee in case the dorm needed was stirring some mix which looked like she was having fun with. Shinjiro was at the stove waiting for Minako to finish the mix.

"That's not a toy," Shinjiro glared at Minako as she was mixing. Minako look up and simply shot her tongue at him. Shinjiro flicked Minako at her forehead which Minako dramatically sqeauled in. Akihiko looked at the two and laughed on how childish they were acting. Minako turned to Akihiko and corssed her arms.

"Aki! He hit me!" Minako said while pointing at Shinjiro. Shinjiro swatted her hand away and looked at Akihiko.

"She started it!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yah, moron, you did." Minako pouted and grabbed Shinjiro's beanie from his hair.

"Aki! He called me a moron." Akihiko just sighed and patted Minako's head. Shinjiro snatched his beanie and put it back in his hair.

'_These people are my senpai?_' Ken face palmed while studying the three. The _thud_ that his forehead made got Minako's attention. She smiled at Ken remembering his presence

"Ken, wanna sit here?" Minako tapped the space next to her signaling Ken to come. Ken hesitated if he wants to be in the same area as Shinjiro. The only possible place to be far away from him was the seat Minako was in. Ken formed an idea, but it was risky.

"Uhmm.. Minako-san" He was blushing the act he was gonna ask her this question. '_Akihiko is gonna be maaaad.._'

Minako tilted her head to the left which signaled Ken to continued his sentence . "Hm?"

"Can I sit in your lap?" Akihiko went back to reality as he heard Ken's sentence. Akihiko embraced Minako and looked at Ken. "You're not trying to steal her are you?" Shinjiro rolled his eyes at Akihiko's question.

"Isn't he too young to steal her?" Shinjiro said which made Akihiko relieved a little. He finally released Minako from his embrace and kiss her in the head.

Minako brushed her skirt and handed the mix she was stirring to Shinjiro. "Finally," he mumbled. Minako just shot her tongue at him once more. Minako then looked at Ken and patted her lap. Ken shifted awkwardly in her lap and tried to find the comfortable spot. When he finally did, Minako wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Ken looked down while swinging his feet back and forth occasionally hitting Minako's leg.

"Ow!" Minako jumped a little no matter how many times Ken has done it. Akihiko always flicked his head to look at her in case she needed some saving.

"Sorry, Minako-san."

"It's ok, Ken. You don't mean it"

"Or does he?" Akihiko said while stroking his chin.

"Shut up" Shinjiro said while having a hint of smile on his face. Ken was surprised the man could have emotion.

* * *

"Yo Senpai! Done cooking?" Junpei suddenly barged in and looked at the stove to see what's cooking.

"Go away, I'll call you when it's done" Shinjiro said without looking at Junpei.

"Awww, but I'm hungry!" Junpei whined while trying to put a dog face he failed to do. He decided to talk to the other three that where in the kitchen. He noticed Ken's position and decides to ask. "Why are you sitting at Mina-tan's lap?"

Ken found it difficult to answer that. What should he say? 'Cause I don't want to be away from Shinjiro?' even though it's true sometimes you have to keep your mouth shut.

"Cause it's comfy?" Ken half-asked.

"Ohhhh!" Junpei's eyes lit up. "Mind if I give it a whirl?" Junpei asked Minako while giving her a wink. Junpei felt a death grip on his left wrist 3 seconds later.

"Don't. You. Dare," Akihiko looked like he was about to stab Junpei any second. Junpei tried to hit his hand away which failed miserably.

"Ow! I was kidding sheesh! Mina-tan help!" Minako giggled at the two she was about to help until her cellphone rang. She let go of Ken with one hand and reached in her pocket.

"Heyo?" Minako heard the familiar voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm.. Ok." Minako handed her phone to Ken which made Ken confused as well. He put up the phone to his hear wanting to know the person on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is the cashier from Book-On" Minato's voice rang from the other line which Ken could tell he was grinning. "How's your relationship with Mimi-tan?" Ken cheeks flared which everybody stared at. He covered his cheeks and whispered –yell on to the line"

"No way! Minako is with Akihiko-senpai"

"Aww… Really? I really like you two together" Ken was about to hang up until Minato spoke up.

"The only reason I called is that the new Featherman R manga is out and I wondered if you wanted it for free"

"Huh, why?"

"I dunno, I guess since you're good friends with Minako, we should be good friends too." Ken wanted to jump up and down 'cause of the offer Minato had. But it was simply too nice of him.

Like a certain, summon. Ken looked at Minako too see she was chatting with Shinjiro.

"Tomboy."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Shut up!" Akihiko yelled.

Ken face plamed once more and went back to the conversation he was having with Minato. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Alright, I'll always have the offer here for you, and tell Minako I said hi." Minato hung up, which Ken did the same and hand it back to Minako. Minako just simply put it in the table in front of her and wrapped her arm back at Ken.

* * *

"Soo.. Mina-tan~" Akihiko ready his hand in case he said something offensive to his girl. Junpei noticed this and avoided eye contact. "You gonna make chocolate for next week?"

"Maybe.~ Only if you give me something in return on White day~" Minako hummed. Ken remembered it was almost Valentine 's Day. A special occasion for girls to confessed their love... Stupid .

Ken looked up at Minako to ask her a question.

"Hey, Minako-san, can we go out tonight?" Minako was surprised at Ken's sudden question but simply agreed it to it anyway.

Minako and Ken went to the Wakatsu Restaurant, seated next to each other at the evening. Ken played with his pocket that had her present.

Minako didn't get much sleep since of her studying for the midterms . Ken decided it was the good time to bring out the present he had. When Minako saw the present he pulled out she was very surprised.

"Ken, it's beautiful"

* * *

**Try to guess what he got her x3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Minako's POV**

I sat down on my desk at school staring at Mr. Ekoda, which lessons I rarely care about.

"Blah blah blah some boring shit blah blah" Yes, he literally said that…..

I'm serious.. Nice to meet you.

I'm just bored okay? School isn't really an activity that will make you jump around in unicorns.

…

Guess what I'm building in the future? :D

"Arisato, please pay attention," Mr. Ekoda with a scrunched in his face I gave him a nod and he turned back on the board that was almost full random shiz. I looked around the classroom and noticed that all eyes were on me. I sunk down in my seat embarrassed that I was called out in class.

I looked at my wrist and played with the bracelet that Ken gave me. It was a silver-coated bracelet that was connected by hoops; it had a charm that was actually a locket and it was heart-shaped. I wonder what I should put in the locket.

Maybe I should put my parents' pictures on it. That's a good idea, right? Or maybe Akihiko's and mine.

Meh, I'll think about some other time. Right now, I must listen to shit. Yay~!

* * *

At lunch time I walked out and stretched my arms trying to reach the roof. But sadly, due to my height, that might be impossible. I sighed and saw Hidetoshi he asked if I wanted hang-out with him but I simply refused

'_Your social link will be max out next time I hang out with you anyway_'

"Attention, Students." I looked up and stared at the speaker in front of our classroom. Another announcement that will make me groan.

"There will be no school due to the upcoming storm, you may leave early," Holy macaroni! Yay! Groan out of excitement! If that's normal…

"See you, bitches" I turned around and saw Junpei with an exciting grin on his face. I looked down at his hands and noticed he had my bag with him.

"Junpei, why is ther- AH! JUNPEI, NO!" Before I could finish my sentence Junpei tackled me and carried me like a rice sack.

"Isn't lazier this way?" Junpei still had a grin on his face. Making me want to rubbed it off him. Then realization hit me.

"Junpei! Put me down or my undies are showing!" I used my hand at the hem of my skirt to try to cover my undies. Oh god, this remind when Ken accidently saw mine.

"Should I being you to Akihiko-senpai then?" Junpei, I will kill your family..

_Slap!_

"Let her go, Stupei!" I heard Yukari's voice behind me. Anger obviously filled in her voice. My saviour~

Junpei adjusted me so he carried me like child I pouted at him and he just had the infamous grin he always put.

"Ready?" Junpei said with a wink. For what? Suddenly the support I had suddenly disappeared, and my butt felt a stinging pain.

"Owie~" I tried to stand up but it was kinda useless since when I tried to move I stayed on the ground.

"_Junpei!_" I looked across the hall and saw a familiar red vest on the other side of the hall. Junpei had a look of horror and ran his way downstairs before Aki could catch him. Akihiko also started running but before he completely pass me he gave me a wave.

"Such a gentlemen," I told to no one specifically. I look up and saw Yukari staring at the two chasing each other. Yukari offered her hand to me which I gladly accept.

"Men," Yukari said while shaking her head. I nodded and walked her home with her.

"Where's your bag?" Yukari said suddenly… Oh right.

"My butler is carrying it." I said jokingly while continuingly walking. Yukari gave me an impressed look she was about to say something till I cut in.

"I'm kidding, silly," Yukari pouted and put her hands in her hips.

"I knew that," I laughed and continued my walk home.

* * *

We entered the dorm and saw a beat up Junpei and an Akihiko was was cracking his knuckles. As I search around Fuuka and Mitsuru was nowhere in sight.

"No tatarus?" I got a couple of no's from Shinji, Aki, Junpei, and Ken. I walked up to Ken, since I was bored, he's fun to hang out with.

When I stood in front in him, I shook my bracelet in front of him while showing a appreciated smile. He laughed and ask if I wanted to hang out with him which I gladly accept.

Before we left, Shinji told us to be careful since it could rain in any moment. I saw Ken giving a sour look at him which I didn't ask about. Not my business, don't want to be nosy .

* * *

**Ken's POV**

As we were relaxing in Wakatsu again we jumped to the sound of the thunder. It was clear a moment go suddenly it was Noah's ark.

Woah. We forgot to bring a umbrella didn't we?

Crap. I told Minako our problem which she wasn't really worried about at all. How could she not be worried at a time like this?

Minako stood up and unzipped her jacket in her school uniform.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her with intrigued.

"Say yes to this." Minako suddenly said, without answering my question.

"Umm.. Ok"

"No taksies backsies~" Minako said with a wink she suddenly took of her bracelet and put it in her pocket with a zipper she zipped up my present to her and patted it. Then finally she took of her jacket and stack it on top of my head.

I tried to give it back to her but she suddenly dragged me and started running away back to the dorm. She was getting completely drench while was being protected by her jacket. I tried to stop her but she just kept on running.

* * *

When we finally reached the dorm I was slightly wet while Minako was completely covered in rain water.

"Hiya~" Minako greeted the people in the dorm which panicked on her appearance. Yukari-san ran up to get a towel while Shinjiro make hot chocolate. Yukari came back with a pink towel and threw it to Minako which she caught and thanked her.

"Why are you drenched in water?" Junpei asked Minako who just shrugged and dried her self with a towel. I looked down guilty like it was my fault she got wet.

"I'm sorry," I told Akihiko who just ruffled my hair. I could tell he was kinda mad since I didn't really tried to help her not get wet.

"It's okay" I looked back at Minako who was now sneezing a coughing a little. I went to the kitchen and took the cup of hot chocolate that Shinjiro prepared.

I gave it to Minako who now has a red nose. I could tell she's gonna be sick for a while..

Crap.


End file.
